


Wolf in a Snakes Den

by MeMyselfandI2008



Series: They Call Us Monsters [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Injury, First Meeting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Blood, Monster Hunters, Protective Deceit Sanders, Serpent Deceit Sanders, Werewolf Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: “Whatare you doing here?” a furious voice asked him, from in the cave.A cool, smooth tail escaped the darkness, carefully wrapping itself around Patton, lifting him from the hard ground.





	Wolf in a Snakes Den

**Author's Note:**

> The first, in a small line of a Sanders Sides AU fics, where the gang are monsters.
> 
> This is how Deceit and Patton met in this universe, and just to clarify, Patton is a child when meeting Dee, and Deceit may appear older, but in actuality, he is very young for his age.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

_Run._

_Run faster._

Patton kept repeating to himself, he needed to run faster, further away from the shouting of the Queen’s Royal Guards.

His senses were shot, his mind constantly replaying his mother’s horrible cries as she was brutally murdered by the men in shining armor. He tried to collect himself as he ran, but his fear wouldn’t allow him, constantly wishing for him to keep running as fast as his small paws could carry him.

A small yelp escaped Patton’s mouth as his paw landed on something sharp, causing a string of pain to shoot through his arm, and shortly the rest of his body as he slipped and fell down a steep hill.

Salty tears slipped from his eyes as his body slowly shifted back to his human form. He knew he had to get up, but he couldn’t. Every inch of him hurt, and his lungs had the air knocked from them a few minutes prior.

He couldn’t help the whimper that left his lips as his blurry gaze tried to make out the two yellow orbs that seemed to shift in the dark cave he had landed in front of.

“ _What_ are you doing here?” a furious voice asked him, from in the cave.

A cool, smooth tail escaped the darkness, carefully wrapping itself around Patton, lifting him from the hard ground.

Patton felt his throat close up, a shaky breath being the only thing to leave his lips. His vision was still blurred, and he couldn’t tell if this creature was a threat, causing his fear from earlier to sky rocket.

This was it, Patton thought, feeling tears drip down his chin, he was going to die, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The creature seemed to tense up as it’s hold on Patton tightened, “Hunters...” it muttered, eyeing Patton curiously “Why are they after you?” it asked, “You’re a meer child.”

He couldn’t answer. His throat had gone dry, and the tears seemed to just keep coming. All he could do was manage a broken and cracked, “I...”

“Over here!” a man’s voice boomed, “The tracks lead down here!”

Immediately, the serpent like creature released Patton, retreating into the dark, leaving the broken boy on the ground, silently begging for it to save him from these monsters.

A hand roughly grabbed Patton by his hair, lifting him up off the ground, “Finally, we’ve got the last of them,” the man muttered, shooting an annoyed glare at Patton, “This one was a lot more trouble than anticipated.”

“I don’t see why we didn’t just let him go,” one of the guards spoke up, “It’s just one werewolf.”

“You know the Queen’s orders. No werewolf shall remain,” the man holding Patton replied, offering the boy a sympathetic look, “Even if it’s a child...”

“Let him go.”

The group of guards froze in place, eyes widening in fear at the massive snake that revealed itself from amidst the darkness.

Hushed words were exchanged between the guards as they continued to look on in terror.

“That...”

“My Gods.”

“I thought they were all extinct—”

The serpent glared hard at the group of guards, “I’m only going to repeat myself once,” it growled, slithering towards the guard that held Patton, “Let. Him. _Go_.”

Without another word, the guard holding Patton dropped him on the ground, shouting for the rest of his team to retreat back to the kingdom.

Patton stared up at the massive snake, feeling a sob of relief leave his lips, “Thank you!” he exclaimed, watching in wonder as the snake revealed it’s true form.

It was half man.

“You’re...” Patton muttered, slowly picking himself up, leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree as his legs shook under him.

“Don’t thank me. I could have easily just left you,” he replied, turning to go back into his home.

“Wait!” Patton called, pushing himself off the tree and staggering forward, outstretching his hand, “I—I need help, please,” he begged, “I don’t have anywhere else to go...”

The man turned to stare at Patton, raising an eyebrow. He must admit, the boy looked badly bruised, and he could barely stand. There was no way he’d survive in these woods by himself.

“Oh, for the love of...” he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He sighed, flicking his gaze back to the boy, “What’s your name, kid?”

“Patton... What’s yours?”

“I don’t have a name.”

“You what?!” Patton exclaimed in shock, letting out a soft wince at the pain in his body.

“Easy, there, Patton,” the man said, gently wrapping Patton in his tail, pulling him closer towards the cave, “It’s not very comfy in here, but it’s home, and I’ll see if I have anything to put on those cuts,” he went on, his voice soothing.

Patton hummed, too tired to disagree, “Okay...” he trailed off, allowing his eyes to close, feeling secure in the serpents hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated, so feel free to leave one!


End file.
